The First Man Inside The Moon
by The Threat
Summary: Dekaranger Following my earlier stories, 'Mary Shelley's Dekaranger', 'At The Count Of Two', and 'Being An Outsider', this story ignores the saying the sky's the limit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: apart from the characters "Wells" and "Shelly", all characters are property of Toei Company, unless noted otherwise.

* * *

This one particular night, the moon was shining brightly. Not over Japan, but over the other side of Earth. For those who'd be observing the sky this very night, they'll be able to find a shadow, which seemed to be moving over the moon. 

What caused this shadow, was a shuttle. A spaceship, that is property of S.P.D., was headed towards the Earth Branch's Moon Base. All S.P.D. agents aboard (Ban, Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Umeko and Shelly, who was controlling the shuttle) were exited about this. Who wouldn't be, to finally be standing on something that had always appeared out of reach. The reason for their trip: a space ship was found buried under the moon's surface.

"What I can't understand is why they need a whole team of us to help with the dig up!" Hoji complained.

"They don't need us to dig!" Ban replied, "They need us to guard over the base! The space ship is too important to leave unguarded!"

"So that's why they had hired all available members of the Fire Squad to assist them?" Sen asked.

"Yep!" Ban answered, "And Given that I now take part of another team, I was allowed to bring whoever I wanted with me!"

"Then I'm surprised that you let him tag along!" Tetsu stated, as he pointed to one of the other passengers.

He pointed at Wells, the only Earthling that works for S.P.D. that's not Asian, who also wore a uniform for once, to whom Ban seemed to hold a grudge, just because of his origin.

"Yeah, well he's just lucky that we had an extra seat!" Ban replied.

"Actually, the extra seat was added ever since he joined our team!" Sen reasoned.

Ban grumbled in anger.

Wells, in the meantime, kept pulling on his uniform's collar, as if he was uneasy over something. Next to him sat Jasmine, who was also his girlfriend, who just couldn't help noticing his uneasiness.

"Something wrong, Bill?" she asked him, being the only one to call him by his first name.

"Yeah!" he answered, "I really need to get used to wearing this!"

She looked at him up and down, at his black uniform with a silver colored star on it, and said: "You should! 'Cause you look so handsome in it!"

"Thanks, but that doesn't really help me enjoying this!" Wells replied, "This here's even less comfortable than what they made me wear back in the States!"

"You know what, you westerner? Maybe you should've stayed there, if you like it so much better over there!" Ban remarked.

"Did I say I like it better there then?" Wells bit back.

"Is this why you wanted him to come along?" Jasmine complained, "Just so you could still make snide remarks at him?"

"No! It was because I had no choice!" Ban answered.

"Good day, everybody!" a voice from the screen in the front said.It was Gyoku Rou, Ban's formal leader from the Fire Squad.

"Gyoku! Sir!" Ban called in reflex.

"Banban!" Gyoku greeted.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Ban!" Ban replied.

Wells had his own say on this to Jasmine: "I wonder if it would help if I start telling him to call me by my name."

"As you may all be aware by now," Gyoku continued, as if uninterrupted, "we found the legendary DaiJin!"

Wells raised his hand by the sound of that name. Gyoku took notice of that: "Yes?"

"Am I supposed to know this DaiJin?" Wells asked.

"Do you mind?" Ban shouted at him.

But before he could go on any further, Gyoku answered: "Oh right! You're that new member to Earth Branch! Wells, isn't it? Well let me explain!"

His frame shrunk, and moved to the upper right corner, to make room for a few images, as Gyoku explained.

"DaiJin was, according to the legends, a giant man, capable of great destruction. It appeared many times in folklore of many planets! They'd describe some kind of a giant bird that would change into a giant robot, and fight a whatever threatened the planet. At some point it disappeared, but now we know that whoever controlled this was more than likely the first Alienizer to ever travel across the universe. Also, we now believe to have found it beneath the surface of your moon!"

"So our moon has kept a legend for us! How great is that!" Umeko was as enthusiastic about this as always.

"What I wonder is what makes them think this really is this DaiJin!" Jasmine said to Wells.

"What I wonder is how so many planets, who never interacted with each other before, could have possibly chosen the same name for one alien visitor!" Wells replied, with his usual dry tone.

"What is it that makes S.P.D. so interested in this DaiJin anyway?" Hoji asked.

"A space ship this old, and according to the legends so powerful, could make an interesting object for our scientists to study, and perhaps even enhance our current technology!" Gyoku answered.

"Unless somebody feels the need to hide it somewhere else, like he did last time!" Ban remarked while turning his head to look at Wells.

"Oh yes!" Gyoku merely said, "The meteor rocks."

Wells sighed. He mumbled something in English before he said: "When are they going to forget about that?"

"Just make one promise to us, Wells!" Gyoku ordered, "This time, let us hide it, when it comes to it!"

Wells mumbles something in English. Not that anyone understood what he said, but by the sound if, it suggested that he was annoyed with the order.

"What did you just say?" Gyoku asked.

"Yessir." Wells answered, sounding dry as usual.

"Good! Now, before you land let me tell you this! There will be two officers ready for you to take you up to your dorms. When you arrive there, I want you to organize your shifts."

"Roger!" everybody said.

"Oh, and Banban!" Gyoku called. Before Ban could remind his formal boss as to how to call him, Gyoku continued: "You'll recognize them as your formal teammates. Rigusu Nao and Murtagufu Yujiro."

"Cool!" Ban answered enthusiastically, "Now you'll all meet some of the friends I made!"

Only Wells didn't seem to be so much thrilled. In fact, he seemed to have something else on his mind.

"I'll see you all when you get here!" Gyoku said before he disappeared from the screen.

While everyone else had their own opinion on this mission, Jasmine only just noticed her boyfriend's mind was somewhere else.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

"Rigusu and Murtagufu. Why do those names sound so familiar?" he said.

* * *

Note: Rigusu Nao and Murtagufu Yujiro are my creations. 


	2. Chapter 2

The shuttle arrived inside the moon station. All eight of them stepped out and were welcomed by the other two officers that Gyuko mentioned. A guy and a girl, both of them in their Fire Squad uniforms.

"Welcome to Moonbase!" the guy said, "I'm Murtagufu Yujiro, and this is..."

"I can speak for myself!" the girl stopped him, "Rigusu Nao!"

Ban, who was the last one to exit the shuttle, was naturally the last one to spot his formal teammates: "Nao! Yujiro!"

He didn't care whether he knocked down anyone, only so that he could run to his friends and give them one big welcome-back-hug. Only Nao didn't seem to be much pleased with this.

"Ban! This not the time or place to be sentimental!" she stated, "Now, we were ordered to bring you to our dorms, and that's what we'll do!"

"Hang on!" Wells seems to have spotted a glitch there, "If you two are already here, then why are we here?"

"Back-up!" Yujiro answered.

"Shiruri!" Nao started talking to Shelly, "You take their bags to their dorms!"

"Hey! I'm a maintenance assistant! Not a bell-hop!" Shelly replied.

"Yes, well we have all the maintenance crew we need here! So you're job's not needed here and we can't have you slacking around either! So what would you prefer to do? Clean the bathrooms?"

She turned to guide the agents to their dorms.

After a five-minute walk, they arrived at the dorms.

"Pick your rooms! Guys and girls don't share one room!" Nao commanded them.

"There goes our idea of a good night sleep." Wells remarked flatly.

"If you don't like it, you can simply leave!" Nao told him.

Glad to see someone else talk to Wells like that, Ban said: "I've been trying to discipline him, but he just never listens!"

"No you haven't!" Hoji corrected him, "You were always calling him names, just because he's..."

"Hey now!" Yujiro stopped them from arguing, "Aren't you guys getting too old for this sort of fights?"

Wells couldn't help but notice something vaguely familiar about what Yujiro just said. Sen, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice this: "Some sense of humor he has."

"Down the hall, there's the conference room!" Nao continued her explanation, "There you can discuss your shifts!"

"And suggest you get right to it!" Yujiro added, after which he set of to leave the corridor.

"I bet these folks never thought of not exclaiming everything." Wells mumbled under his breath.

Nao was about to follow Yujiro's example, but stopped at Jasmine's door, just before she was about to close it, and said: "Also, this is no beauty contest, so I won't have you girls taking you're time in a bathtub or to try and look pretty!"

With this she left. Both Umeko and Jasmine weren't exactly pleased with this.

"What's up with her?" Umeko demanded to know this from Ban.

"She takes being a cop a little too seriously if you ask me!" Ban explained, "But she's not so bad!"

"Not so bad!?" Jasmine questioned that idea, "Have you even heard what she just said? I mean, who does she think she is? Kinoshita Ayumi?"

Wells thought for a moment, before he decided to ask: "Who?"

* * *

Note: the above statement was not meant as an insult to Kinoshita Ayumi. I just thought it to be funny if a character (in this case Jasmine) was to mention the name of the actress that portrayed her, and even more funny if she were mentioned in such an unfriendly way (and even funnier if the character's boyfriend had never heard of the actress in question). 


	3. Chapter 3

In the conference room, the seven of them were discussing their shifts. Unfortunately, since they had all started their work early that day, nobody was at all eager to take the first shift.

"You heard what Nao said, Umeko!" Hoji remarked.

"I don't care what she says!" Umeko replied, "I need my beauty sleep!"

"Nonsense!" Tetsu said.

"Everything's 'nonsense' to you!" Ban said irritably, mimicking Tetsu as he said the n-word.

"Guys!" Jasmine tried to keep the peace, "We're not getting anywhere if you keep fighting like that!"

"Since we're all tired, I think we won't get anywhere eitherway." Sen said, passively.

"In that case, I'll take the first shift!" Wells said, after being silent for the utmost time.

Ban was the first to respond to this: "Oh? You finally decided to talk?"

Wells ignored him: "I've slept most of the day already, getting ready for my night shift. Therefor, unlike you guys, I've rested enough!"

"But you can't take the first shift on your own!" Jasmine sounded worried.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Marika!" Wells replied.

Nobody had heard Wells call Jasmine by her proper name before, so this caused the rest of the group to look surprised, one faster than the other.

Wells couldn't help but notice: "How do you get surprised one-by-one like that?"

"Bill, please!" Jasmine got him back on topic, "There's a certain reason that we're all here!"

"Yeah." Bill replied coldly, "Because those two Fire Squad folks can't handle any of this by themselves."

This remark enraged Ban. It took the power of Sen, Umeko, and Tetsu to stop him.

"Feel free to step in any time!" Umeko said to Hoji, who merely watched.

"Anyway..." Wells continued, "... I'm pretty sure that with those two around, I'll have all the back-up I need, so you can all get some sleep."

Jasmine was still trying to talk him out of this: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well, I didn't expect our trip to the moon to be a romantic little fieldtrip anyway." Wells added.

Jasmine smiled slightly, maybe because she still didn't want her boyfriend to be out there by himself, but gave in anyway: "Okay, if this is what you want..."

She didn't go on. Mainly because she didn't know what else to say. But Ban was an entirely different story: "So you're willing to let our lives depend on this westerner?"

"Ban! That's enough!" Sen said.

"He is right though." Hoji agreed, "I mean, after everything he has done so far..."

"Can you guys for once talk about something I didn't do?" Wells asked.

"Can you give us one specific subject?" Hoji said.

This did imply that Wells hadn't done anything for the safety of Earth. Just before Umeko was going to have a tantrum instead of Wells, Wells answered Hoji's question: "Right now for instance, I didn't force you to stay awake, by volunteering for the first shift."

Hoji couldn't really find any other example of tearing Wells down. Wells got up and left the room without another word.

Out in the corridor, he nearly bumped into Shelly, who was so scared that she nearly spilled tea on him.

Wells cursed something in English, then asked: "Where did you come from?"

"From my dorm." she answered, "I was making some tea for you guys."

Wells looked down at the tray Shelly was holding. There was one teapot, or something which resembled that, and seven cups. The seventh was probably meant for him.

"You'd better have a cup yourself too!" Wells said.

Sighing, Shelly turned back to her dorm. Wells stopped her: "You can use my cup, if you were going back to get another one."

A smile suddenly appeared on her face. She thanked Wells, and entered the conference room. Wells entered his dorm, picked up his gun, left his room and then the corridor.

"His Japanese certainly has improved." Sen noticed, right after Wells had left the room.

"Well, he's been having a good teacher the past few days." Jasmine remarked.

Tetsu was surprised to hear this: "You're teaching him?"

"I teach him a few more words in Japanese, and he teaches me some English. It's as easy as that." Jasmine replied.

"You guys must really be tied up!" Umeko remarked.

"What!?" Jasmine looked at Umeko, with a look of both surprise and fright.

"You must be, with him working while you're sleeping, and vice-versa!" Umeko explained, "And when you're both awake, you're both so caught up with the job! You hardly have any time for yourselves! And if you spend your little time with each other doing that... I mean..."

"Oh, right!" Jasmine smiled, though Sen was under the impression that Jasmine understood something else when Umeko made her remark.

Shelly had entered the room at that point: "Hi everybody! Thought you could have some of this!"

"Ah, the answer to our prayers!" Ban remarked.


	4. Chapter 4

Wells dwelt the long corridors, went outside every once in a while (whatever outside really meant here, since this base is settled inside a huge dome), met and reported to the other two agents,... he's bored out of his skull here!

Up on the top floor, leaning against the railing, where there's a good view of the entire base, is where he could be found at some point that night. Or whatever you'd call night on the moon. This was one thought that kept Wells busy during this boring night.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling!?" a voice called at him.

Wells didn't need to turn around to find out who talked to him, he had heard this voice only once before. It belonged to Ban's formal commander Gyoku Rou.

"I am patrolling!" Wells replied without looking at the commander, "I can see a whole lot from up here."

Gyoku moved closer, making his footsteps sound as if he had three feet. That sound surprised Wells enough for him to turn around, and see him using a cane. Though it wasn't the cane that seemed peculiar to Wells.

"A little accident years ago." Gyoku said, as if Wells had asked him what the cane was for.

"Did I ask?" Wells replied.

Whatever looked like a grin appeared on Gyoku's face, as he said: "Not much of a talker, are you?"

"I have my moments." Wells answered.

"That is off course why you chose an ESPer to be..." Gyoku added, but Wells interrupted.

"Do you mind! She's a person! Okay?"

Gyoku tried to keep a conversation running though: "You know, as a subordinate, you shouldn't put up a tone like that!"

"I assume that's what you like most about being a commander, right?" Wells replied, sounding dry as usual, "You can say and do anything you like, and nobody should complain! Or else...!"

This made Gyoku realize something different: "You're not particularly fond of cops, are you?"

"Need I ask what gave you that idea?!" Wells asked, though he hardly sounded like he wanted an answer.

"But if you don't like cops..." Gyoku asked, "... why did you become one yourself?"

Wells sighed before answering: "I didn't have much of a choice."

"Says who?" Gyoku suddenly became a guidance counselor, "You always have a choice in live!"

"Says he who belongs to the group who gave me no choice!" Wells remarked.

Gyoku didn't understand: "What do you mean!"

"It means that I don't need a cop's advice about choices!" Wells sounded pretty angry.

"Very well then!" Gyoku answered, "I must say that I'm..."

A loud bang is what interrupted his sentence. Wells had seen the cause of the bang, and got up as if waking from a trance.

"What was that?" Gyoku asked.

"An explosion at one of the mines!" Wells answered, as he took out his license and alerted the rest of his team.

Gyoku did the same for his team.

After a certain period of time, Wells, along with the other six and the two Fire Squad officers, had arrived at the scene. Fire was everywhere, people were trapped under rocks, and all of the equipment were shooting sparks. If that wasn't enough, most of the mine was collapsing. It wasn't easy for anyone to do anything to help the people inside, but they managed to save some of them anyway. At long last, they had helped everyone out. But just in case, the Earth Branch had checked the mine for more people.

"Think that's everyone!" Tetsu shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Hoji commanded.

As everyone was leaving, there was another explosion, and more rocks were falling down at a faster rate.

"Faster! Faster!" Ban shouted at everyone, thinking his message didn't come through to anyone. Then again, he didn't really need to say this to make anyone go faster. Suddenly there was a cry for help, which they all heard.

"Someone's still here!" Sen screamed.

Wells, who wasn't as near to the exit as anyone else, figured he should be the one to go back, and though he was a bit reluctant, so he did.

He could've sworn someone shouted something at him, but he didn't understand it, nor did he care much.

"Bill! Bill!!!" Jasmine kept shouting at him, as the rest of the team nearly had to drag her out.

Wells took a quick look, but found no one, nor did he hear anything anymore either. He decided to turn back.

"What is that westerner doing?" Ban remarked, as he was already out of the mine.

Nobody wanted to say anything to this. Then again, even if anyone wanted to say anything, it would have still been inappropriate. They all witnessed Wells trying to get out, but tripping over something, and... nobody could see what happened next, since that's when the entrance to the mine, and likely the entire mine, collapsed.

Many things came to Jasmine's mind to say, to shout, to see wether her boyfriend would respond, but for some reason the shock of witnessing this caused her to lose her voice. At last she shouted his name, and ran to where the mine was, and tried to dig him out. It took the entire team to restrain her.

"Let me go! He needs our help!" she yelled at her friends.

"And we will help him! But this would make it worse for him!" Sen tried to reason with her.

It still took a few minutes to calm her down. Though, instead of calming down, she collapsed, and burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Something's either sticking in, or sticking out of his left elbow, it was hard to tell. His right knee felt like it was split open. Considerably, since he can still feel pain, Wells believes he's allright. Slowly he opens he eyes. He coughed heavilly. How much moondust must he have breathed in like this? Which is one question that raises another: How could he at all be breathing right now? It's not like that moonbase provides oxigen beneath the moon's surface. He got up, knowing that whatever the reason is that he can still breath it is bound to end soon enough. He looked around. He had ended in some kind of underground tunnel. He didn't care much about where it came from, as long as it can help him out. He looked above. He saw that there was a hole. Was, because it looked like it had caved in. Wells figured he must have fallen through that just as the mine collapsed. He was lucky. Too lucky, in his mind. This is something typical for a TV-show to occur, but not in real life. No matter, he thought. He reached for his License. Since he's left handed, and therefor takes it out with his left hand, it causes a great deal of pain to his elbow. He didn't care, as long as he can contact anyone.

"This is Wells! Does anyone hear me?" he spoke into the License's phone, but only recieved statics.

"Anyone?! Marika?!" he kept trying, "Best technology in the universe my ass!"

He put his License away. The best attempt he could think of to get out right now, was to remove some of the rocks that kept the hole shut. It didn't take long before he relised his mistake. The mine seemed to collapse into the cave as well. As fast as (especially) his right leg could carry him, Wells ran away from the hole. The cave hasn't collapsed, but now two possible ways of getting out have been barricaded. All there's left for him to do now is to try and follow the cave and see if there is any way out at all. Looks like I have no choice, he thought to himself, Neil Armstrong wasn't the first man stuck on the moon and I don't want to be the first man stuck IN the moon.

Meanwhile, on the surface, the agents are trying to figure out what had happened exactly. Eyewitnesses claim that one of the machines was going berserk all of a sudden, and not long after that so did anything else. Yujiro however disputed that.

"All equipment is always triple checked before they are being used. It is impossible that they would just go haywire like that!"

"Somebody didn't do his job, then!" Ban said, angrilly.

"I've allready talked to the technicians, Banban!" Gyoku said, "They did every thing that had to be done! They don't understand what went wrong themselves either!"

Nao suddenly bursted into the conference room, surprising everybody inside.

"Boss... I just... heard..." she started up, but Gyoku's License's phone went of, and he answered it.

"Gyoku here!"

"I've got news! Though not any good!" Hoji said over the phone.

"What is it?" Gyoku asked.

"We managed to pick up a faint signal, as if someone tried to make contact." he replied.

"So Wells is still alive?"

"Was!" he replied, "Shortly after that there we detected some seismic activity. There's no way he could have survived that in the condition he's likely in."

"You try to find that signal again!" Gyoku ordered.

"But... he's probably dead by now!" Hoji reasoned.

"But you don't know that for sure!" Gyoku interrupted, "Go do it!"

He put his License away, and turned to Nao: "What's the problem?"

"The machines, or what's left of them, have benn analysed." Nao answered, "They've been recieving some anomalies from the energy source in the past hour!"

"That's not unual! That happens lots of times!" Gyoku replied.

"I know!" Nao said, "That's why nobody reported anything when they were spotted! But they've been appearing on regular basis, and together they for some kind of computer program set to get a machine to malfunction!"

Everybody in the room was shocked at this news.

"So this incident..." Sen could hardly say or believe it, "... was deliberate!"

"Hoji!" Gyoku spoke into his phone, "You found that signal!"

"I think so!" he replied.

"Good! Wait for us to come to you!" he ordered, then turned to the room, "Somebody should tell Jasmine!"


	6. Chapter 6

Wells kept sprawling around the long tunnels, but couldn't find any way out. After a while his wounds hardly even felt painful, so at some point he could walk a little faster than he could before. Still, walking through here was quite exhausting. He leaned against the wall, resting, having nothing else in mind but to see his girlfriend again.

Somehow, nobody really knew how this was possible, his thoughts manifested itself through the tunnel up to the surface, into the Dekas' dorm rooms, where Jasmine laid down on her bed, and was resting her right gloveless hand on the floor. She could hear her boyfriend's thoughts. She wasn't alone in the room though, Umeko was with her. The latter suddenly received a call.

"Umeko here!" she replied.

"We may have found Wells." Sen spoke, "Thought Jasmine would want to know."

"That's great news!" Umeko spoke out of relief.

Jasmine however seemed less enthusiastic, almost as if she didn't hear the conversation Umeko just had: "He's alive!"

"That's good news!" Umeko said, not noticing the seriousness in Jasmine's voice.

"And he needs me!" Jasmine continued.

Umeko didn't understand: "What are you talking about?"

"Where are you? Show me!" Jasmine spoke to someone who wasn't in the room.

Umeko stepped closer to Jasmine, and only then spotted that Jasmine had taken of her glove and was touching the floor. Why she would do that, Umeko didn't understand entirely, nor did she understand how Jasmine could hope to find Wells this way, but it would appear that she did. Jasmine then hesitated no longer. She got up and left the room.

"Hey!" Umeko shouted after her, "Where are you going?!"

After shouting this, she decided to follow Jasmine.

She ran through the base, causing some employers to look up surprised, but she didn't care. She passed the rest of her team without looking at them, and they too were surprised at this sight. Though Hoji seemed less surprised than anyone else. Umeko stopped running when she encountered the rest of the team, who were working with some kind of radio-tracking device.

"What's going on?" Ban asked.

"She..." Umeko tried to catch her breath again, "She thinks she... she found Wells and is now..."

"Oh no..." Hoji said, "She's at it again!"

"Wha..." Umeko tried to ask, "What do you mean... again?"

"You guys better stay here and try to make contact!" Hoji commanded, "Yujiro, Nao! You'd better come with me!"

The three of them left, though the Fire Squad members where a little hesitant but decided to go anyway.

After the three were out of sight, Tetsu decided to talk: "Why is it that our radio's can hardly get through the moon's surface?"

"It's possible that there are some unknown materials on the moon that our technologies can't penetrate yet!" Sen explained, "Given it's history with meteors crashing down upon it!"

Ban made a cry of anger, then said, "Let's not discuss history and get this thing over with!"


	7. Chapter 7

Wells didn't know why, but for some reason he felt like Jasmine was right beside him, yet still calling out for him as if at a distance. He checked his forehead, as trying to spot some kind of a wound. He did feel crust, from dried blood, but other than that didn't at all feel any pain. In other words, his head is not suffering from enough damage to start playing tricks at him. He figured it must be some kind of post-traumatic stress, mixed with the desire to see her again. He then decided to get up and try to return to the surface a.s.a.p.

Just then, his License made some static noises. A voice called out: "Hello! Can you hear me!"

Wells recognized the voice, and answered his phone: "Ban!?"

"Thank goodness! You're still alive!" Ban replied.

"I suppose it would give you to much paper work if I died!" was Wells' cynical remark.

Ban did laugh though: "Still the same old humorous guy! Anyway, we're using an echographe to see these tunnels. We think we may have found a way out!"

Wells was relieved to hear that: "Great! I was wondering how long I was to wander this before I would find an exit myself."

"Just follow my directions..." Ban began, but Wells interrupted.

"Can I speak to Marika?"

"She's a little busy right now. She can't come over." Ban replied.

Wells had a little problem to believe that: "What do you mean, 'Can't come over'?"

"Long story." Ban answered, "Now just follow my directions! As I see it, you just have to move forward, and turn into the first tunnel on your left!"

"Roger that!" Wells replied.

"Don't worry! You'll be outta there in no time, Wells!"

Wells stopped dead in his tracks. It seemed like Ban could tell, for he asked: "What's the matter?"

Wells looked around first, then shrugged: "Nothing. Just thought I heard something."

Jasmine in the meantime was running to wherever she for some reason believed Wells to be. Hoji, along with the Fire Squad members, were still on her trail, and about ready to gain on her. Suddenly, Jasmine just stopped. She turned around to her chasers.

"He needs my help!" she shouted at them.

"I realize he does!" Hoji said, "But you're not helping him by doing this!"

"Yes I am!" Jasmine contradicted, "I know where he is! I sensed him!"

"No you didn't!" Hoji seemed so sure about that, "You could not have! Your ESP and stress must have caused these delusions..."

"No!" Jasmine yelled, "I'm not delusional..."

Hoji dared to come closer: "Jasmine listen to me!"

He then spoke a few words, that were neither Japanese or any other known Earth language. Whatever it was that he said, Jasmine for some reason seemed to feel numb, and fainted.

"What was that about?" Yujiro asked.

"I'm sorry to involve you with this!" Hoji said, "I only needed you in case things would go wrong!"

He went to pick up Jasmine, after which he added: "Just don't mention any of this to anyone else! In time you'll be briefed about this!"

Neither Nao or Yujiro could think of anything else to say, so instead they followed Hoji's lead, as he turned to return to the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoji arrived, carrying an unconscious Jasmine to the rest of the team. Needless to say, the team was shocked at the sight of it.

"What happened?" Umeko was the first to speak.

"I'm not sure!" Hoji replied, "She just fainted! What exactly happened back in her room?"

Umeko wasn't sure about that either: "Er... She said Wells needed her, and er... she had her glove off..."

"She must've overdone herself again with her powers!" Hoji replied, though to Sen's ears it sounded as if he rehearsed that phrase.

"How does that explain anything?" he asked Hoji.

"Post-traumatic stress!?" Tetsu guessed.

"Must be!" Hoji replied.

"Will she be all right?" Gyoku demanded to know.

"Yes! She will be!" Hoji assured him, as well as the rest of his team.

Meanwhile, down under, Wells was still following Ban's instructions. Having walked for such a long time, he hardly even felt any more pain in his knee, and since he's left-handed and had to use his arm every once in a while, he hardly felt any pain in his arm as well.

Ban's instructions suddenly lead him around a curve, where Wells stopped for a moment.

"Where to next?" Wells asked.

"Go to your right, and head straight on! You'll find us there!" Ban replied.

Wells held his License up, pointing it to the wall before him: "Are you sure?"

"... Yes! Why?" Ban sounded hesitant as he said this.

"No reason." Wells replied, "By the way, about what I heard earlier."

"What of it?" Ban was anxious to know.

"I heard you calling me by my name!" Wells replied, "You never do that!"

Ban said a few indistinct words, trying to find a good explanation, but Wells had already drawn his gun, and shot the wall before him. A lot of rocks fell, a cloud of dust nearly blocked his sight, but not enough for Wells to know when he should walk through this hole he created. When he walked through, he found a whole room, set-up with computers. Wells, who isn't unfamiliar with any of these things, knew exactly what he was dealing with: "All the high-tech to tap phone calls, a voice synthesizer,... You must've been planning all this for a long time, haven't you?!"

There was one Alienizer in this room. He looked like a giant dog, but unlike Wells' own supervisor this dog wasn't furry, but rather scaly. It made him wonder what was before him exactly: a computer-hacking dog or lizard?

Wells pointed his gun to the Alienizer, saying: "I should've known! When I went to check on another life to save, I found a radio instead. If I didn't know any better, which I should have, I'd say the call for help we heard came from there!"

"So you've figured out that I had set up the whole explosion! Interesting!" the lizard-dog replied.

"Why you'd set a whole thing up, here on the moon, I can understand! What I can't seem to figure out though is how destroying a mine and misleading an officer could possibly help you!"

"Those people in the mine were mere pawns!" the Alienizer replied, quietly as if he acknowledged his defeat, "I knew that if an explosion would happen, the Special Police would come to the rescue. When that happens, I would trap them, didn't care much about whom, lead them to my trap, where I would start to keep them hostage, and by that force the workers on this moon to dig up DaiJin faster!"

Wells wasn't particularly impressed: "And what if you pretended to be Ban, while he was the one you trapped?"

"That's easy!" the Alienizer answered, "I'd just be listening to everyone's phone conversations! Through that I found out it was only you who were trapped, so I picked one of the six officers."

"So..." Wells was doing some quick thinking, as to having something witty to say, "So we can say that you are responsible for hacking into S.P.D.'s systems, bringing people's lives in danger, keeping an officer hostage, or at least attempting to, and all that to steal some important weapon for the police?!"

"You forgot 'stealing police property'!" the dog said.

Wells didn't seem to know what he was talking about, so the lizard-dog explained as he picked something up: "You see this? This is DaiJin's controlling device! Without it, it cannot be controlled!"

Suddenly there was a sound which the Alienizer couldn't quite place: "What was that?"

"Dunno why you bothered with telling me your grand scheme..." Wells replied, "... but I got three words for you."

Wells raised his License, showing a red cross on it's screen. Wells said the three words: "Guilty... as... charged!"

* * *

Note: no idea who came up with the idea of a part-dog-part-lizard, but anyway this Alienizer isn't my creation 


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly, Jasmine regained consciousness. As her watery eyes opened, she had but a blurry view of her friends.

"Wh... wha... what's ha..." she had some trouble finishing her sentence.

"Jasmine!" Umeko shouted, as happy as she usually is.

"What happened?" she finally managed to say, "What I'm doing out here?"

Hoji was ready to answer her question: "Based on what Umeko said had happened back in your room..."

But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Ban interrupted him, having seen something on the scanners they were using to try and contact Wells: "Hey! Somebody just requested deletion, here on the moon!"

The whole group was shocked at this news, Nao asked: "Where did it come from?"

"Was it Bill?" Jasmine was anxious to know.

"Could be! I'm not sure!" Ban replied.

The lizard-dog, in the meantime, didn't know what just happened: "How... what...?"

"Earlier I couldn't contact anyone, I only received statics." Wells answered, sounding as sarcastic as he usually did at moments like this, "But since you could listen in on other people's phone calls HERE, I assumed my license could be of some use here rather than out there. Clearly, you're not so unknown to the highest court in the universe!"

The Alienizer was enraged by this. Wells could tell: "Now I don't know what I should dread right now. Are you gonna bite me, or are you gonna breath fire on me?"

The Alienizer seemed to cool down a little, as he replied: "This is what I'll do!"

As quickly as he could, which was really quick, he wrapped the controller (since it was made to wear around the wrist) around his left wrist. Then he pressed a button on the controller. Or at least Wells heard a beep, but he wasn't sure what it meant. Until something came out of the controller, that wrapped itself around the Alienizer, as if it were some kind of a suit.

"Er... how could you do that without pressing any buttons?"

The lizard-dog ignored the question, and said: "An old suit, but that puny little gun of yours won't penetrate it!"

He started towards Wells, disregarding the fact he's holding a gun. Wells used his License to change into his own suit and immediately did a counterattack. He ducked, as the Alienizer came close enough for him to punch him in the stomach.

Meanwhile, the scanner had picked something up, and Ban yelled: "It is that westerner! He just changed into his suit!"

"Where is he!" Jasmine asked, as suddenly as Murphy had come out of his doghouse (or whatever you may call it).

"He knows where to find him?" Sen remarks.

"He must've picked up his signals as well!" Tetsu added to the remark.

Jasmine needed nothing more to be said. She immediately ran after Murphy.

"You all better go with her!" Gyoku commanded the team.

"Roger!" they all replied together, as they started to follow Jasmine's and Murphy's trail.


	10. Chapter 10

Murphy arrived at the spot where he sensed that Wells is. Jasmine immediately changed into her suit and turned on her S.W.A.T.-mode. She readied her gun to the ground, but Nao stopped her.

"Wait!" she said, "If you do it like that, he may get crushed underneath!"

"You know any better way?" Dekayellow cried, being more emotional than she had ever been in her whole life.

Nao wore something on her left arm, a bracelet similar to Tetsu's, safe from the fact that it's red rather than white, be it of a somewhat lighter shade of red.

"Emergency!" Nao started, "Dekadawn!"

Her suit was primarily red. The same kind of red that comes from the sun at the dawn of a new day. The part of her suit that with other Dekas would be black, looked more like a dark shade of blue. Her designation number: the roman numeral VIII.

"Face on!" she ended her henshin with this phrase, after which she readied her own Bracethrottle, "I might!"

Downstairs, so to speak, Dekasilver was still fighting the Alienizer. Unfortunately for him the pain from the wounds started to gain on him, and he was about to lose.

"Give it up!" the Alienizer said, "Just stay down like this, and I'll..."

Suddenly, a small explosion occurred. Both of them looked up. It was the first time that Dekasilver noticed that they were down some kind of a shaft, that by the looks of it hadn't been used in a while. And at the very top of that shaft, he saw that something was cracking.

"So they found me already!" the Alienizer sounded impressed, "This calls for desperate measures!"

All Dekasilver could think of ro say was: "It sure does, if you'd wanna use clichés for the rest of your life."

The Alienizer didn't pay attention to him. He pressed another button on his controller, and out of a wall in the cave came what looked like a sports car.

"That's the infamous DaiJin?" Dekasilver remarked.

"I'd rather had this, AND that robot dug up without any damage to them, but you left me with no other option!"

The car drove towards the two of them. With whatever strength he had left, Dekasilver ducked away from the vehicle. It stopped in front of the Alienizer, who jumped inside of it. Suddenly, there were flares on the car, as if there were rockets mantled on it, which caused the car to fly in such a way that it looked like the car sticked to the wall, and went up the shaft.

"Why does Spider-Man pop into my head at a time like this?" Dekasilver wondered.

"Just one more!" Dekadawn said, as she readied herself for one more blast.

She didn't need to do anything, though. The ground suddenly errupted, blasting Dekayellow, Murphy and Dekadawn away. The other dekas were ready to help them, but then they saw the very cause of the eruption: a mummified looking dog-shaped Alienizer, riding some kind of rocketcar.

"You guys take care of him!" Dekayellow told everyone "I'll go down and help Bill!"

"Roger!" Umeko replied, "Change stand-by!"

"Don't act like you're the leader!" Hoji replied as a reflex.

The remaining five of Earth branch stroke their pose: "Emergency! Dekaranger!"

And Yukjiro stroke a pose of his own: "Emergency! Dekanferno!"

His suit was similar to Dekared's, except that whatever's red on Dekared's suit is black on Dekanferno's, and whatever's black on Dekared's suit is red on Dekanferno's. His designation number is 7.

Once they had all said 'face on', Dekadawn spots something: "How did you get that?"

She pointed at what the Alienizer wore around his wrist, upon which he replied: "This? Once you enter this base, some things are just too easy to steal!"

"What is it then?" Dekared wanted to know.

"Come on over here and find out!" the Alienizer said, after which he took a few grenade-like objects out of his pockets, each containing the usual foot-soldiers. He trew them in the air, and the dekas readied themselves for battle. But... before anything could happen, the grenades exploded just before they hit the grounds. It looked as though someone shot them. The Alienizer looked around, and spotted the source of this.

"Any more ideas?" Dekasilver said, as he pointed his rifle at the him. He had made it out of the shaft, and Dekayellow was with him.

Before anyone could say anything else, Dekasilver said: "I already have approval for his deletion, so don't bother much with letting him live!"

"Why you...!" the dog was infuriated, and in his fury he pressed another button on the controller, causing a bit of an earthquake (or rather moonquake).

Amids the chaos, Dekasilver found it necessary to say: "Just how many buttons does that thing have?"

"Ban! You ready for this?" Dekanferno shouted at Dekared, and nodded to Dekadawn as well.

"No problem!" Dekared replied.

All three of them gathered, and started a combo that was supposed to corner the adversary. Unfortunately for them, he was a little quicker and dodged everyone of their attacks.

Dekasilver had an idea of what was about to happen, so he used his License and called: "Swan! I need the Gyro-Carrier!" then turned to Dekayellow, "You'd better call on your own vehicles too!"

"Ok!" she replied, "Swan-san! P.A.T.-wings too, please!"

As they were being launched, an eruption bigger than the one that had taken place only moments ago took place a little further away, where an old space-ship suddenly arose from under the moon's surface.

"Damaged it may be!" the Alienizer said, "But it's still useful!"

He climbed back into the rocket-car, and with it he flew to the space-ship. Once the Alienizer had reached the cockpit, the spaceship changed into a giant robot. The one everybody recognized as DaiJin.

At the same time, the Deka-machines arrived at the base.

"S.W.A.T.-mode on!" the four remaining dekas called, after which all five of them jumped into their vehicles.

Only Dekasilver didn't do as such. He had forgotten that in his condition he can hardly do anything at all. But then Murphy came to his aid. He nodded to Dekasilver, signaling him that he can ride his back.

Dekasilver said something in English, which sounded very much a like a "Thanks alot."

The P.A.T.-wings had combined themselves in the meantime: "Built up! DekaWing Robo!"

Both giant robots stood eye to eye with each other. Old technology versus modern technology. Old versus new if you like.

Dekablue had something else to say: "Remember, DaiJin is very important to S.P.D. so we can't damage it!"

"What?!" Dekared screamed in anger, "How are supposed to stop him then?"

"Maybe if we could scare him to out of the robot." Dekagreen joked.

Dekablue took it serious though: "Great idea, Sen-Chan!"

"Can't you tell he was kidding?" Dekapink said.

Before anyone could answer, DaiJin had already attacked DekaWing Robo. The Alienizer remarked: "Just keep on talking!"

There wasn't much they could do, they all realized. The Alienizer somehow knew how important DaiJin is to the Special Police, and therefor he knew that they won't do anything that could damage it.

"At this rate, we'll lose!" Dekared shouted.

"At this rate, DekaWing Robo will be destroyed!" Dekablue agreed.

"At this rate, the moonbase will be lost!" Dekapink added.

"At any rate... rating the situation doesn't help anyone!" Dekasilver's sarcastic voice sounded over their radio.

"Do you have any better suggestion, Wells?" Dekablue asked.

"You seriously asking that question?" Dekasilver replied with another question.

The Gyro-Carrier Robo grabbed DaiJin by his shoulder, turned it to face him, and punched it in the face.

"What are you doing?" Dekablue tried to stop him, "Our mission is to protect this find at all cost!"

"And that mission pretty much failed, didn't it!" Dekasilver replied, as he allowed his robot to crash DaiJin some more.

"I can't help it, but that westerner is right!" Dekared said, though he was reluctant to say it.

"You know, you calling me 'westerner' actually saved my life today!" Dekasilver remarked.

"What?!" Dekared had no idea how he had to feel about that.

DaiJin, meanwhile, had backed away a little. Dekasilver pressed a few buttons, which got the rotor-head of his Gyro-Carrier to separate itself, and fly away to DaiJin, ultimately slicing it into two pieces, then returning to the Gyro-Carrier. DaiJin itself crashed down and exploded.

The Alienizer, however managed to escape. He landed back on the ground and was about ready to run to the nearest exit. But Dekabreak, Dekadawn, Dekanferno AND Dekazero had anticipated he would.

"Don't think we'll let you off that easily!" Dekabreak said, "Bracethrottle!"

Dekadawn said the same thing, after which Dekanferno yelled: "DP-5!"

Dekazero... doesn't really have any weapons, but was ready to do whatever needed. The other three however used all their powerful attacks, and the Alienizer was defeated.

* * *

Note: "DaiJin" is loosely based on the "Marveller" that appeared in the Spider-Man tokusatsu series. 


	11. Chapter 11

Back on Earth, one week later. Wells, though still recovering from his wounds from his little moon adventure, was in the Dekabase, somewhere outside, up on the roof leaning against the railing, pretty much in the same position he was found before that adventure started. It is almost as if it's a developing habit. Only this time he was either in very deep thoughts, or his mind wasn't at all anywhere near. When somebody called at him, he didn't hear, until that somebody patted his shoulders.

"Wells!?" Doggy said.

Wells seemed to wake out of a trance: "Oh! Sorry sir, I didn't hear you coming."

"You seemed to be out there just now!" Doggy sounded concerned.

Wells, who seemingly for the first time even noticed there were two other agents here as well, replied: "Yeah... I suppose those drugs Swan keeps feeding me with to ease my pains are a little..."

"She only does what's right for you." Doggy stated.

"I'm sure she does." Wells said, "She's good at what she does, isn't she!?"

"What does that mean?!" Doggy suddenly sounded agitated.

Wells turned back to face the view: "Nothing. I'm just saying..."

"You wouldn't..." Doggy seemed to freeze just then.

Wells turned back to face Doggy: "What's the matter? You know, I was told you get a little tense like that when Swan is mentioned. Never believed it until now!"

"I... I..." Doggy seemed to have become speechless at this.

Wells turned his head towards the two other agents. They had walked to the door that leads them back inside. Wells waited for them to have passed through that door.

"I'm not tense! Who told you that!?" Doggy said, not noticing Wells stopped listening.

Once the agents were out of sight, Wells talked: "Good! Now those two think we're talking about you and Swan."

Doggy, though with a hint of relief, sounded surprised as he asked: "Something else you want to talk about then? If it's about the whole thing with the moon base, and ignoring Gy..."

"No sir." Wells interrupted him, "Something's been bugging me for a while. Long before I even arrived here in Japan!"

He seemed to have caught Doggy's curiosity: "What is it then?"

"For one, those body-parts that were used to create that Frankenstein-monster. How did that guy know which body to find where?"

"We don't make a secret about which body we keep where!" Doggy assured him, "Question of making it easier for their families to find them!"

"Then what about that woman who modeled for building Flora? How did she know how to, or even where to erase those surveillance tapes?"

"Maybe she has been spying on and pretending to be Flora for a longer time then we think!" Doggy replied.

Wells seemed to think about that for a moment: "Okay... but what about that ant? That guy who kidnapped that kid for ransom? How did he know the kid's weakness, while only we knew he was special?"

"Maybe he knew a lot more then..." Doggy decided to say something else suddenly, "Wells! Is there any point to this?"

"Obviously you have an explanation for everything!" Wells replied, irritated, "I assume you know how that lizard-dog even entered moon base?!"

Doggy sighed deeply before replying: "Yes. We found an empty crate. He must've smuggled himself and all his equipmen..."

"Then get this!" Wells interrupted him, "He spoke to me over my Lisence's phone! The system used for that is unique! It's not available in the stores! Nobody could've bought it and figured out how to hack into the systems!"

Doggy thought about that one for a few seconds, then said calmly: "You're right. Nobody could've hacked into it."

"Correction!" Wells said, "Nobody outside of S.P.D. could've done it!"

Doggy looked up, with a hint of anger: "I don't think I like what you're implying!"

"Sir." Wells sounded a little calmer just then, "I doesn't matter whether you like it or not. But I'm convinced that we're dealing with a mole."

Doggy looked away from Wells. On one hand he knows that this theory could explain a lot, but on the other hand he can't believe that anyone, sworn to keep the peace in the universe, would suddenly want to betray all that.

**THE END**

**... or not?**


End file.
